Desires of a Youkai
by froggiedrool
Summary: When a normal battle between half brothers takes an unexpected turn. An alternative to episode eighteen, 'Naraku and Sesshoumaru join forces.' And the story that entails after that.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Yes, I know… Inuyasha isn't mine. But, I can always hope, can't I?

Prologue

Desires of a Youkai

Sesshoumaru stood stiffly in the road, the sun just peaking over the horizon, ready to set any moment. The noises and smells of approaching humans enraged the youkai; they had disrupted his floating thoughts and were now beginning to be quite a nuisance. He had been listening to these insignificant beings for a while now.

'It seems like these men have just raided a village.' His thoughts tell him as he hears about villages, rice, and the village's weakness. He had also heard their worries of youkai in the area after nightfall. 'They know no fear. They will know what this 'fear' is once I introduce myself to these lowly pieces of filth.' He tells himself.

His hair and clothing danced happily in the wind as he listened to the humans talk of him. He heard one of them say, "Bah, it's just a human." Sesshoumaru scoffed noticeably at this. He was no _human_; he was nothing considerably _close_ to a _human_. 'How _dare_ they compare me to something so filthy!' He asks himself, his own voice ringing through his mind, stinging the very thoughts of his subconscious.

He was still listening to the men on the horses that were approaching him. He was not about to strike so quickly; he was not about to kill them. 'Not yet.' He says to himself, smirking evilly at his now formulating plan, the plan that had always worked in the past.

The plan was to simply eliminate all threats.

Smoothly, he turns to face the beings he had been awaiting. His eyes glow a blood red as he prepares to try out the arm he had recently found. The men, preparing to fight some worthless person with no skills, draw their horses reigns taut and restrain from gong any further. Shock is the last emotion they feel before seeing Sesshoumaru leap promptly into the sky and leave their souls to wander with only one drag of the demon arm he recently acquired.

With grace, he lands on a tall rock, as his hair sets against his back again. He looks into the sunset, his mind racing with adrenaline, egging him on, telling him to fight more, to spill more blood. Victory set as he decided that fighting was to wait for another time. He had to return to Jaken and continue his journey.

His journey was to find the person who he had been looking forever since he had first met them.

Behind him, Sesshoumaru hears a rustling in the tall grasses. He discreetly sniffs the air for any scent he might recognize; it was only Jaken. As the little green toad walks out of the grasses, the Nintoujou Staff, or Staff of Heads, peeks out of the weeds. "That arm of the Ao-Oni you killed is strong indeed." Jaken says, his scratchy voice ringing through the hills.

"Are you blind or just stupid?" Sesshoumaru asks, his right arm going to the one that replaced the left that his ignorant hanyou brother had savagely cut off. There is a sound of flesh ripping apart quickly and the large arm is thrown away, landing at Jaken feet. The small green youkai steps back slightly before Sesshoumaru speaks again. "Go find me a youkai with a more suitable arm… If you do not, I shall kill you."

Jaken looks up at his lord as he thinks of his hate for Inuyasha. His memories were crystal clear. As he remembers the terrible that Sesshoumaru lost his beloved left arm. It was pure hell for Jaken ever since that day. All he ever did was find youkai with arms that _may _work for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wonders aloud, when he will find an arm to replace the one missing on his right side. Just as this is done, a man clad in a baboon pelt slithers his way out of the tall grasses beside the powerful youkai lord. "You must be in quite a dilemma, sir." He says, his voice ringing with malice. Jaken runs behind his masters' leg in fear, dodging any harm that may eventually come to him through this strange man.

"Forgive my rudeness, but you are the elder brother of that accursed Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru-sama, correct?" The man says, noting the same features of Inuyasha within Sesshoumaru. "What do you want, bastard?" Sesshoumaru asks, his eyes narrowing greatly to try and see through the strangers' intentions.

The man tells Sesshoumaru of his hatred for Inuyasha, how his wished the same as Sesshoumaru. He offers an arm with his own outstretched, his head bowed out of 'respect' for the youkai he is in front of. Sesshoumaru sniffs the scent of the arm that this man was holding in front of him, telling him he should use to replace his other. 'That is a human arm. Why should I trust this man? I know not even his name.' Sesshoumaru thinks, his mind running through all the details, trying to come to a conclusion.

Just as Jaken starts to retort for his master, Sesshoumaru senses something inside that arm that he could not figure out. It was of the utmost purity; it glowed with a tint of malice though. There was no telling what this could be, but there had to be something he could realize before being told. He was Sesshoumaru, after all. 'I know what this purity is. It is the same one I have sensed around…' He starts, his eyes widening slightly as he comes to the conclusion he's looking for.

"This is a human arm with a Shikon no Kakera imbedded deep within it, but you knew have already come to this conclusion, have you not, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The man says, his face hidden from Sesshoumaru's line of vision. Something made him distrust this youkai. 'No, he is no youkai. He is but a hanyou, just like the one he despises.' Sesshoumaru thinks to himself, revealing secrets of this man to only his soul.

Sesshoumaru thought for a while longer, tuning out the droning man. He was only being told things he knew, such as his inability to have Tessaiga. He knew this and definitely did _not_ like being reminded constantly. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized something. "Bastard, you speak of despising Inuyasha. But since you are afraid to confront him yourself, you are using me instead?" He asks testing this mans reliability to tell the truth. "Correct." The man says, obviously not afraid to tell Sesshoumaru that he is doing so.

The man was truthful, but Sesshoumaru knew there was something odd about his person. Jaken, apparently angered by this mans intentions, jumped in front of Sesshoumaru, yelling at the person who had intruded the silence moments ago. "I will accept that arm." Sesshoumaru says suddenly, Jaken very surprised by the answer Sesshoumaru had given the man. After receiving the arm, the man held out, what he called, a hive.

"This hive… It will prove quite useful." He says, holding the brown ball until Sesshoumaru took it. Peering at the ball, thinking deeply about his decision, Sesshoumaru thinks of many questions to ask this strange, strange man. "Give me your name." He says stoically, knowing that this one answer will probably have to do for the time being. "Naraku is what I'm called." The man says, finally introducing himself to the youkai lord. "Naraku, huh?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "I shall remember that."

Naraku, as he called himself, then left the taiyoukai and the little green imp to do what their new mission was. Sesshoumaru's subconscious was now tugging at his mind. _'Why are you doing this for Naraku?' _It asks, slightly displeasing him. 'This is not for that Naraku character! This is for me. Tessaiga is the only thing I desire now and I just happen to be in Naraku's path.' _'Sure, believe what you will.' _'I shall.' He thinks to himself, cutting off the voice in the back of his head.

At that precise moment, he caught a drift of the scent he had been looking for recently and also one that he definitely did not want to have the displeasure of smelling. "Inuyasha." He says aloud, Jaken looking up in surprise. "I suppose you will be going after him Sesshoumaru-sama." "Hai." He stated simply, walking towards the sunset.

No more then an hour later, Sesshoumaru had arrived upon what he had been seeking. He heard a girl inside. "I'm so happy we don't have to sleep outside!" She says merrily. "We get to have our meals cooked for us and sleep under a roof… Wonderful!" Then, his hanyou, half brother joined in her conversation. "I'm SO sorry we have to camp out all the time." He says sarcastically. The two continued to talk and argue for a while longer. The young kitsune then joined in, telling everyone about Inuyasha's jealousies, which were quickly denied.

Sesshoumaru then noted that the monk was putting some kind of fuda on the outside perimeters of the home they were staying in. 'Ha! As if there is actually anything for them to worry about. Well, besides me of course.' Sesshoumaru scoffs and continues to observe the group. The monk retreated through the shoji doors and Inuyasha immediately started pounding him with questions about how there was 'always evil lurking about.' The monk explained that it was only a 'white lie.'

'I must congratulate the monk. He is a very crafty, wise person. Human, but he would still make an excellent thief or even a skilled assassin.' Sesshoumaru thinks, his thoughts wandering over the scent that was now bothering him greatly. How was he supposed to kill Inuyasha under the pressure of what he wanted more then the Tessaiga, something he would not admit to wanting at all?

It was now that Sesshoumaru chose to take action. There would be no more waiting around, rethinking this only to get what it was that he truly wanted. The ground rang with reverberations of his coming. He watched happily as the villagers questioned what it was that was coming. It was only himself, and a couple or meaningless companions, whom he would not really call companions anyways. He wanted to laugh as he saw the villagers run in fear of the monster he had been set atop. He had wondered why he chose this method to get to Inuyasha. But why do meaningless things, like walk, if you can have someone, in this case something, do it for you?

Inuyasha gazed up at him in shock as he saw Sesshoumaru, speaking his name softly. Sesshoumaru jumped off the large beast, which was merely his pawn in all of this. Gliding towards the ground, he let poison flow freely from his left hand. Everyone Inuyasha was with had jumped back, including Inuyasha himself. The hanyou held his haori sleeve over his face and coughed.

"Your reaction is as slow as ever, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru says simply, his eyes noticing this large crater he had left in the ground between himself and the worthless hanyou. "Kuso! Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asks, not really questioning his reasons one bit. He knew what Sesshoumaru was there for, Tessaiga. "Do not ask insignificant questions. I am here for Tessaiga." He states, trying to reassure himself of that as well. "You bastard! You never learn, do you?" Inuyasha asks, grabbing the hilt of Tessaiga, getting ready to unsheathe it.

Sesshoumaru knew how to hurt Inuyasha immensely. He only had to rid the world of that human woman behind the rock, who was having a conversation about Sesshoumaru behind said rock. Inuyasha seemed devastated when he thought she had been killed during their last encounter. Sesshoumaru's attention turned towards the battle at hand. "Draw the sword, Inuyasha." He demands coolly. "Or will you hand over the Tessaiga peacefully?" "Don't make me laugh! This time you'll loose more then just your arm!" Inuyasha spits back, finally drawing the magnificent fang from its' sheathe and attempting to strike him.

Sesshoumaru dodged the attack, or what most would call an attack anyways. The youkai continued to dodge the blade again and again, the attacks not fazing him in the slightest. "Inuyasha, you still have not mastered the Tessaiga, have you?" Sesshoumaru asks, the answer to his question overwhelmingly obvious. "Nani?" Inuyasha asks, not realizing how strikingly evident this was. "I'll make you eat your words!" He yells, jumping up and uselessly swinging the sword towards Sesshoumaru again.

Sesshoumaru simply grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and took the Tessaiga from it. He pushed Inuyasha away from his person and called forth demons from the mountain. "I shall show you the true power of our fathers fang." Sesshoumaru tells the hanyou. As this was said, Miroku stepped out from around the rock, unwrapping the prayer beads from his hand. Therein lay the black hole, his wind tunnel. Miroku screamed to Inuyasha, telling him to move before it caught him as well. "Kazaana!" He yells, letting the void open up. Sesshoumaru then let the 'hive' Naraku had given him into the air and watched as it burst. The creatures held within it flew straight into the void, poisoning the Kazaana, rendering it useless.

As the youkai from the mountain came closer, he swung the Tessaiga and a power flowed through it and out of the tip of the fang. The youkai were gone, nowhere to be found. Kagome stepped out from behind the rock, gazing at the scene before her. She walked closer, inspecting the situation. "Sesshoumaru." She says quietly. Her voice sang to him like a soft lullaby. Her scent of interest was highly distinguishable in the air. 'Is this woman lusting after me?' He asks himself, turning only to find her standing next to him, looking up at him sweetly. "Sesshoumaru, how did you do that?" She asks, wonder and amazement apparent in her eyes. The scent of mandarin oranges was flowing around the two of them.

"It is nothing woman." He says, shifting his attention back to the hanyou that had been glaring at him from the ground. "Inuyasha, you shall give me Tessaiga, or I shall take it." Sesshoumaru says, narrowing his eyes to basically nothing. "I won't give it up you bastard!" Inuyasha yells, ready to protect his sword. Sesshoumaru whipped the sword to his side steadily, just as before, getting ready to attack Inuyasha. Kagome decided now was a good time to snap out of her trance and save her friend. 'My friend?' Kagome asks herself. 'No, Inuyasha is more then a friend.' She shook her head violently and ran around Sesshoumaru and in front of Inuyasha. "Kagome! Get out of the way! He'll kill you too!" "I'm not leaving you Inuyasha! If you die, I'm dying with you!" She yells confidently, sticking her arms out, leaving her wide open to attack.

"Woman, why do you not move." "I'm not going to leave Inuyasha open to attack when I know I could have prevented some of the blow with my own body!" She yells, closing her eyes tightly. Sesshoumaru slid up behind her and lifted her up, drawing his cloud beneath his feet. "Where are you going with Kagome and Tessaiga?!" Inuyasha yells, chasing after the retreating beings.

Sesshoumaru eventually landed in a field, roses uncharacteristically surrounding the two of them. Kagome tried to run away, but only succeeded in falling on her face. Sesshoumaru walked to the terrified girl and helped her sit up. "What do you want with me?" She screamed, trying to pull her hand away from the one that was still attached to it. He only held her slender hand tighter as he moved closer to her. Their faces were an inch apart and Sesshoumaru could feel her skin radiating heat, as well as that spike of lust once again.

Acting upon his youkai desires, his lips crashed against hers. Her gasp made him smirk in triumph. This wasn't what he had planned on doing. He actually wanted to hold her hostage. 'It becomes hard when a woman is the object of your desires.' Sesshoumaru says to himself. When Kagome finally had the state of mind to break apart, she did so. She also moved backwards a couple of feet.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" She asks, her voice rattling from not only curiosity but also from the events that had just taken place. "Kagome." She gasps. "Ever since I almost killed you in my fathers tomb, ever since I saw you break the spell around the sword…" Then there was silence. "Well, keep going already! I don't have all day!" She says impatiently, crossing her arms and looking slightly disgruntled. "It is nothing. Pay no heed to what I have said or my actions." Sesshoumaru says, standing up and turning away from the girl to leave.

'Oh no you don't!' Kagome thinks, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Smirking suddenly, she runs behind him and jumps on his back, making his equilibrium fail. Gravity took its toll on him as he fell on the ground, Kagome landing without any pain. "MMFFF! MMFFFG!" Kagome heard Sesshoumaru say. "What was that Sesshoumaru? I can't hear you." She says, innocently wondering what he could have said. He lifted his head up slightly. "Off!" He yelled quickly before his head sank back into the Earth, awaiting freedom.

Kagome sat there for a couple of minutes and then finally got off of the youkai lord. He turned towards her, glaring at the young female. "You impudent wench!" He yelled, stalking quickly her way. She stood up and started to run, hoping there was a chance to get away. Of course, there wasn't. Not with Sesshoumaru around. He ran at her, not using any energy at all, and grasped her waist with his arms. He gently kissed her neck, making her shudder in pleasure.

Kagome then pulled away unexpectedly. Sesshoumaru just stared at her like she was crazy. "Sesshoumaru, I demand to know what's going on and why you're acting so… nice… to me." Kagome says with all seriousness. "Do you really want to know?" He asked, moving close to her pulling her into her grasp once again. "Hai." "Continuing my story from before, ever since I saw you with… Well, with my brother… I yearned for you Kagome. Why do you think I came around today?" Sesshoumaru asked, obviously a rhetorical question.

An hour later

Kagome was sitting in between Sesshoumaru's legs now, her head against his chest, and had been blushing for a while now. Sesshoumaru had announced his feelings for her, and she realized that it wasn't Inuyasha she wanted; it was always his brother. "Sesshoumaru…" Kagome says, staring off into the skies. "Hai, Kagome-chan." "I think I've realized that it's never been Inuyasha I've wanted to be with." Kagome told him, not really realizing that she was releasing her secret to him. "What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused about the current subject at hand. "It was you." She explained a little more thoroughly.

Sesshoumaru was silent. 'She cares for me. I wonder how this shall all turn out. I mean, this was not to be expected, by either of us.' He thought, his arm closing around the young woman in his arm. Sesshoumaru turned her around slowly and pushed himself towards her, holding her and capturing her sweet, addictive lips once again.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sesshoumaru stood up quickly; not realizing poor Kagome would be dropped to the ground.

"Oomph!" She grunted. Kagome then stood, rubbing her bottom to try and soothe the ache emanating from it. When that didn't work, she just stood there, glaring at the youkai.

"Something wrong Sesshoumaru?" She asked urgently, realizing they may be in some kind of immediate danger.

"Hai." He said, not expanding any further. That was, until his eyes reached Kagome's face, and he realized she wanted to know more. "Inuyasha." He said.

"And what about him?" She inquired, cocking her right eyebrow up.

He started off kind of slow, at first just studying the sky a little more. "He is almost here. Another five minutes, and you, my lady, will be questioned like no other." He says, and this scared Kagome a little.

"Oh, but kind sir… You'll be questioned about standing in a field of roses, so maybe we should change location another mile or so north." She suggested such, and Sesshoumaru took it into high consideration… As he was now grasping her, and flying off to the north.

'No way this Sesshoumaru will be questioned about his manliness.' He tended to talk to himself a lot in his mind, but at least he didn't ever say the wrong thing to anyone, right?

They landed smoothly, as they had before. He held Kagome for just a few more moments, knowing he should treasure her in his arm while he could.

He sighs.

She would return to her group soon. Told crushes would never be crushed with love, nor would they be crushed with hate. They would be thought of, and maybe even regretted.

He hated this.

Kagome was thinking heavily. 'I can't do without him, and apparently he feels for me. Oh, what do I do?' Sesshoumaru could only hold back his laugh right now, as he could tell how concentrated she was.

It was so cute when she concentrated.

Then he figured he would tell her how he felt about her leaving, and she would tell him how she felt about the subject too.

"I do not want us to part!" They said towards each other in unison.

They blinked a little, and then laughed together.

But it was sadly time to do so, and Inuyasha was nearing.

"Kagome, you must act as a hostage. If I hurt you, it is purely an accident, and I shall repay you wonderfully." Sesshoumaru says, finding a nearby rope, and tying her hands behind her back with it.

The group had finally caught up with the two, and they were ready to battle to get Kagome back!

Inuyasha had been yelling for quite some time at Sesshoumaru, and had tried attacking. Of course, this was only to have gotten his attack deflected by some amazing chance.

'Sesshoumaru's not paying attention. And he hasn't said a word! What in the hell is deflecting my attacks?' Inuyasha says to himself in mind.

Miroku would pipe up and tell him, good thing their minds were so much alike. "It's not even a demonic barrier that is protecting him. It is pure, and spiritual. Like Kagome's!" Miroku was stunned. Was this Kagome's doing?

"Kagome couldn't possibly do this for him! She hates him! And, on top of that, she's a _hostage_! What kinda dumb hostage would protect the person who's holding them?" Just then, he heard the words he had always dreaded.

"Osuwari!" Kagome had yelled from across the field. Inuyasha, as always, face planted into the soil.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her, and knelt down. "Kagome, dear, you can not continue to hold this barrier around us. It will give us away. Put it down, and return to your friends. I will come back for you, do not worry." He whispered as he began to untie the ropes the bound her.

"I will miss you Sesshoumaru. So make sure you come back. I will make sure Inuyasha does not attack as you leave." She whispers back, 'falling' onto his shoulder in exhaustion, and giving his neck an unnoticeable kiss.

Kagome then ran across the field to Inuyasha, and apologized many times for saying the enchantment. "I was scared Inuyasha, what if you had actually killed him, and it hit me?" She asked, rubbing his back as Sesshoumaru fled the scene.

"Kagome, I'm going to find a good place to rest with Miroku, you and Sango stay here." Inuyasha says softly, touching her face, and then walking off with his male friend.

Kagome landed roughly on her bottom side, as she dropped to the ground, and sighed. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango, worried for her friends' sanity.

"Where's shippou?" She asked, looking around. "He went with the guys. I asked him to so we could talk." Sango says, reassuring her that no one was around.

"Oh Sango! I know that Inuyasha loves me, and he wanted to make me his tonight, but I just can't so it!" Kagome sobs, dropping her face onto her friends shoulder.

"And why not? Do you not return the same feelings for Inuyasha?" She asks, worrying about more than just Kagome now.

"I did." She claims, implying, obviously, that she no longer does.

"Ah, well, in which case, do not let him claim you ask his own. It is not right if you don't both love each other equally!" Sango tells her, just as she sees the boys enter the field. "Let's go. It's getting dark." She says, helping Kagome up, and towards the boys.

After an hour of sitting there, and preparing every ones ramen, Kagome had eaten hers. She was daydreaming when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Inuyasha.

She hadn't wanted it to be him, but she knew what he was after, and she finished her dinner quickly so they could go somewhere secluded.

Inuyasha had helped her up, and held her hand softly as they walked away from the rest of the group, his and her intentions different.

"Kagome, I will make your dreams come true." Inuyasha says softly into her ear as they sit down beside a hot spring.

As Inuyasha undresses himself in front of her, she thinks about how much she wishes this wasn't happening to her, wishing it wasn't him.

To make him happy, she undressed herself as well, and then slipped into the hot, soothing water.

It was actually quite romantic. There were flowers growing off the edges of rock farther up the wall, and the grass was luscious, and soft. The air smelt so clear, and the area was as secluded as it would ever get. She had to applaud him for trying to make things perfect.

Inuyasha slid close to her, and reached out, touching her face softly, dragging his claws down and around the side of her face and chin. He smiled, letting her know that he couldn't be happier.

She swam close, and hugged him ferociously, her breasts pushing closely upon his chest. She didn't want thing to happen, and this was her was of stopping it, that is, until she felt it.

She hadn't before. This was weird to her…Awkward.

She pulled away, and started to swim around, letting her skin soak in the warmth. She hadn't wanted to get out, she loved baths, but she also didn't want Inuyasha that close.

She had heard some rustling in the trees a bit away from them, and she knew what it was. A voice would come to her in her mind.

'Kagome, why? Why are you bathing with him? Do you want him to claim you, is that what this is?' It asked so many questions.

'Sesshoumaru, it's not my fault. No, I don't want it, but I can't let him down. How do I get to you without him knowing?' Kagome had been sending messages to Inuyasha, so they could plan this out, through their minds for quite some time now. She was good at it.

'Just do not let him take you. I want you Kagome, all to myself, and I will not stand for him having what I want!' Sesshoumaru was angry. She knew this.

Inuyasha had gotten quite a bit closer by now, and trapped her in a small corner of the spring. "Hello beautiful." He said lowly to her.

"Hey… Inuyasha… How's it going?" She asks, wanting to help him in knowing this isn't what she wants.

"Fantastic, but I want something… Now…" He says lustfully. Looking at her with all his wanting.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're so funny!" She says loudly, slapping him on the shoulder.

That was when he got it. He swam about a meter back, and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"You don't want this, do you Kagome?" He asks. "And I want the truth." He adds.

"Not tonight, no. I'm just, so exhausted, and wanting to relax." She answers, looking down into the water, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Why didn't you just tell me? We'll do this some other night. We can make camp here for a while, how's that sound?" He asks.

"Oh… Great." She says, hoping he won't see her lie. "But, um. Can I take a bath?" She asks, wanting him to leave.

"Yeah, uh… I'll see you back at camp?" He asks rhetorically, then walks off, putting his clothes on.

Kagome sat in thought for many moments before noticing someone new was in the hot spring with her. Assuming it was Sango, because they often bathed together, she turned around, not trying to hide anything.

She gasped. "Oh kami! Sesshoumaru!" She screeched, flying in deeper water to attempt hiding her naked body.

"I have already seen you Kagome. I was watching when you, and Inuyasha got in. And, would you keep your voice down please? You will arise attention to us." Sesshoumaru says, understanding that she probably almost had a heart attack a little over ten seconds ago.

"Gomen. What are you doing here?" She asks, worrying of being caught.

"I am here for you, sweet Kagome." Sesshoumaru says. "We have much to talk about… After I let you soak of course." He whispers, getting closer, and closer to her, until he finally brushed up against her. This caused them to understand each other's lust for the other.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispers, holding him tightly. "Sh. We will go talk now." He says, not pressuring her into anything she wasn't ready for.

She nodded, and then got out and dressed herself, anticipating highly what this talk was to be about.

They walked somewhere remote, after Kagome telling Inuyasha she'd be back sometime during the night, and to not look for her. Of course, she had to threaten going home, and never returning, but it had eventually worked.

They had sat on a hill, far, far away from the place everyone was sleeping at. Kagome was sitting in between Sesshoumaru's legs, and he was holding her, engulfed in her scent, not wanting it to leave him.

The conversation commenced. "Kagome…?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Why do you insist on staying with that little brother of mine?"

"Because he's my friend…And my other friends from this time are a part of the group."

"You know, you could see and have anything you wanted if you would stay with me."

"I know this."

"Come?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere my Kagome…. Anywhere." Sesshoumaru said lastly, grasping his one and only ningen girl. Oh how he had hoped she would say yes!

"I can't leave them Sesshoumaru."

"Why not?"

"I love them all."

"Ah. I see."

"Yes, and I have no love for me anywhere else." She pleaded with him… But what did she want? His love? Surely not! He was a youkai, he was probably just looking for a good lay or something. He would never love a human girl! No youkai in their right mind would love a human….

Then she thought to herself… 'Well, it does run in the family. That's how Inuyasha came about. But Sesshoumaru despises his father for that. Never him. I'm just crazy.'

"Please?" He was begging now. Something he _never_ did… No matter what.

"Why?"

"I shall show you the world my love."

"When did I adopt such a name?"

"Since I said so."

"But…" She started…

"But what?" He questioned back, daring her to go on.

She accepted. "That's not fair."

"And why not?"

"Because it just isn't."

"Because you refuse to believe anyone else but your dear Inuyasha could have interest in you. Maybe you should look outside the box of hanyou, Kagome. Someone else cares." He says, slightly angered that she was being so difficult.

"It's not that!" She yelled, standing up, and thinking about smacking him, then running away to her home.

"Sit down miko! I will not tolerate this behavior. Sit, and talk with me." He was now raising his voice.

"I don't have to! And I'm not just any ordinary miko! I'm Kagome! And this is why it'd never work!" She yells back, getting in his face, making him withdraw backwards a little.

Women were scary when angered.

"And why is that?" He asks, wondering why she was now throwing around absurd assumptions.

"Because you're mean, and I hate it when people tell me what to do! It's a free world!" She snaps, calming down, realizing that she would probably _try_ to make it work for him.

"I am not mean. If anything, you are being absurd right now. No, it is _not_ a free world. You must answer to whomever owns these lands." He speaks, very truthfully in fact.

"And who owns them? I'll go ask him… Or better yet, his mate, if I can be a free girl!"

"He has no mate."

"I'll go ask him then."

"I have heard he is in the market for one now."

"So a woman can be bought now?" She asks, assuming… Again…

"If she does not love you, what else can you get her with, except pay her father handsomely."

"Men are pigs. What's his name."

"Sesshoumaru." He states simply.

"I didn't know another youkai lord had the same name as you." She says, dumbfounded.

"They do not."

"But… Ohhhhh. It's you!"

"Yes, my love, we are in my territory." He says, smiling proudly over his land.

"Well then, may I be a free girl?" She asks, pride failing her now.

"For a small price." He says with a smirk.

"And what will that be?"

"A kiss." He says.

She gasped. "A what?"

"Kiss. Does it get any simpler than that?" He asks, puzzled.

But then he saw amazement in her eyes. He saw the happiness that engulfed her being. No, forget that, he _smelled_ her happiness. He could live like this forever, making her happy, smelling this glorious scent. He was sure he could, and nothing would stop him.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes?" Never in his life had he asked so many questions. This girl astounded him.

"Why do you want a kiss?" She asks, innocently.

"This youkai has longed for one all day. Ever since the one given to my neck, I have been unable to stop longing for one." He answers, letting it all out. Then he stopped… Because that just wasn't him…

"Really?"

"Affirmative. Now, if you please, I would like one at this moment in time."

Without an answer, without a thought shared, without a lone thought, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. They both could have sworn that, at that very second, the Earth started quaking, and the heavens started falling down around them. The kiss was so effortless at first, and then it turned into what no one thought it could between those two.

It was no longer lips pressing. It was tongues crashing against each other, warring over dominance. It was the feeling of being so close. It was the touch of their hands on each others body. Last, but not least at all, it was the feeling of satisfaction in each others' presence.

Kagome had never felt that way.

Sesshoumaru hadn't either.

They loved it.

Neither was willing to end the fight, neither was willing to let go of the other. Not now, and likely not ever.

The sun was coming up, and Sesshoumaru would be the first to notice.

"Kagome, you have to get back." He says in a whisper, deciding to end their little battle for now.

"But why?" She asks, not actually wanting to go back.

"They will wonder where you are. Then they will come looking."

"Let them look, you promised to show me the world Sesshoumaru. I intend on seeing it before my life is through." She says, smiling brightly.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, or rather, I do not own Sesshoumaru… Whom I would much rather own anyways… Sigh But unfortunately, I do not. I must congratulate Rumiko Takahashi for getting him first. Glare

**Chapter two**

"Kagome, it is not proper for me to be with someone already being courted." Sesshoumaru states, stoically.

"But Sessh---" She starts, but gets stopped by one of his slender fingers against her lips. How she longed for his own lips to be there again, but they were not, and she knew Sesshoumaru had a point… "Wait! I'm not being courted by anyone!" She snaps, looking ferociously up and the youkai.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong miko. You are." He spoke so coldly towards her now…

Why? Was it her? Did she repulse him?

"Sesshoumaru, I am not. I have no knowledge of someone courting me, therefore, I am not." She says, turning around with a 'Humph.'

"So, you believe that we, as youkai, or rather, hanyou, have to _tell_ you before we start courting you?" He asks, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Mhm. It would only be fair, and I didn't know Inuyasha had courted me, or even thought about it. I thought he just wanted to be my mate."

"Life is not fair. You are already courted." He says icily, getting up, and taking a few steps away from her, looking onto the horizon. _Such a beautiful sunrise. I wish Kagome was not already being courted by my lowly half-brother. It is a shame, if I do say so myself._

"Sesshoumaru?" She asks, the smell of salt water swirling in her aura.

_Oh no, she is going to cry! I hate it when females do this; it makes me feel almost guilty! **What are you saying Sesshoumaru?! You are Taiyoukai of the West! No woman can alter your feelings! **_

Why had he always yelled at himself for things? Couldn't he be happy once? Just once?

"Hai…Miko…"

"Would you stop calling me that? Please! I have a name! I would very much like it if you told Inuyasha when he comes, that I do not wish to be courted by him, and that he should have asked me first! And…"

"And what… Ka-Go-Me…" Oh, how hard it was to stutter out her name when he wanted to keep if formal, but he had done it… For her…

"Never mind. Please, just let Inuyasha know that." She said, standing up, and turning to walk off in the direction opposite the group was coming.

"Miko, if you would like me to tell that half-breed such things, we must at least make it out like you would rather another." He says, grinning, as she halted in her steps.

"Why?" She asks simply…

"He will come after you if we do not."

"And where would you expect I stay?!" She asks, shouting across the field.

"With me." He says simply, moving swiftly to her side.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hips, moving himself closer to the miko. He could smell her scent oh so well, and it had enticed him, it always had, but it was even stronger now. He could hardly resist, and he would not this time! She opened her mouth, wide in shock. _He's so close!_ He took the chance to dip her backwards in his arm, and he captured her lips when she least expected it.

It was then that Inuyasha, and friends of course, walked into that very field. Inuyasha stopped, while Miroku hit his back, and landed on the ground with a thud. There was a gasp among all besides the two that were a mere thirty feet away from them.

Sesshoumaru brought the two of them back up to the real world, where they were caught in their acts.

"Kagome!!! What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, and quite loudly at that.

Sesshoumaru took her around the waist, and thought of just flying off with the girl in his arm, but then realized he had already fled once for her, he would not do it again. That was cowardly, and he, Taiyoukai of the West, would be seen as no such thing! He threw her into his chest, guarding her protectively.

"Hey! Bastard! Let her go!" Inuyasha yells, thinking that yelling just might solve everything… Just this once…

"Inuyasha, the maiden…" He was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" He corrected his elder brother.

"Hai, she does not wish to be courted by you any longer. She also wanted me to let such a lowly hanyou know, that she wishes permission be asked the next time she is courted." Sesshoumaru says, and quite regally.

"Quit lying, ya bastard!" Inuyasha snaps, bearing his fangs toward the lord.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome says, crossing her arms, and looking away from him. "Osuwari."

As Inuyasha face plants into the solid ground, realizing that his brother, may in fact, just be telling the truth. _That's impossible! Why would Kagome not love me?!_ His thoughts twirled around in his mind.

The miko turned toward her 'captive,' and requested something most surprising. "Will you take me somewhere else Sesshoumaru? I tire of this commotion." She was sounding very bored, and like she just wanted to be alone with him.

The lord had accumulated his cloud around his feet, and advised Kagome hold on closely to him. He then flew off into the newly rising sun. After a while, they had landed far away, deep into the western territory. Kagome had been deep in sleep once they had done so.

"Where are we?" Kagome asks, as her eyes flutter open, almost immediately after they landed.

"You are quick to wake." Sesshoumaru replies, not answering her questions. After all, what kind of youkai would answer the question of a ningen? "Yeah, sure… But I asked you a question… Where… Are… We?!" She was now almost yelling in his ear, but she wanted to know! A girl doesn't just randomly show up somewhere, and expect to just not be told where she is! Especially, when she hasn't had many good run-ins with the person that took her there.

"I heard you woman!" He snaps, raising his voice for the first time in many, many years… _Now why would I go and do a thing like that? I have not raised my voice in a long time, why does this woman stir my emotions so?_ He had pondered this for a while now, and finally, he would find the reason as to why this was so.

He had set the young girl down gently, still holding her close, just to breathe in her scent a little more. How intoxicating it was! He lusted for it, and it would be his, he swore this to himself. He would answer her, but not until he had settled in his home.

Jaken came screaming around the corner, running from a very anxious, young girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" She yelled, and ran, and yelled some more. Running toward her surrogate father when he had returned from a journey was, indeed, one of her most favorite things to do. Her small clothing was hard to run in, but she would do it, so long as her Sesshoumaru would return to her.

The little girl halted as soon as she rounded the corner that Jaken had just disappeared behind. The girl… Inuyasha's girl… _Why is she here? My Sesshoumaru-sama better not be keeping that dirty girl! She was with Inuyasha. Wait! What am I saying? I'm not mean like that! _Rin shook her head, as she walked slowly over to _her_ youkai. She was about to make Kagome know damn well that Sesshoumaru spent _all _his attention on her! She was his little girl, and it would stay that way, until she had decided to let him go.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She squealed, running to him, and hugging his leg. "Rin." "Hai?" "I would like you to introduce yourself." He said, taking her hand, and forcing her in front of Kagome. The little girl scrunched up her nose, not wanting to have anything to do with this girl. But Sesshoumaru wanted her to be polite, and she was never one to be rude, so she would do as her 'father' asked.

Kagome bent down, making a makeshift chair out of her legs, and extended a hand to Rin, along with a heart warming smile. "I'm Kagome. You must be Rin?" She asks ever so sweetly. It almost made Rin cringe, knowing that Sesshoumaru would become close to this girl.

"Rin…?" The girl absolutely would not reply, she was quite angry that Sesshoumaru had replaced her. She would definitely not have this happen to her. She was supposed to be the only girl in his life, let alone human girl.

Unacceptable.

"Rin! You will not ignore our guest!" Sesshoumaru was beginning to be short-tempered with Rin. She still would not respond. "Rin, go to your chambers, and tell Maya that you are not behaving! I want you to either apologize to Kagome by dinner, or you will be eating it by yourself!" Sesshoumaru was absolutely livid at this point. _How dare she act this way! _

Rin bowed her head, turned, and walked away slowly. Until she reached the other side of the corner, that is. That's when she decided she was going to con Maya into ridding the home of Kagome. This was the first thing she had ever done to disobey Sesshoumaru, so it wouldn't be too bad… Would it? So, she ran off to her room, where she knew her beloved Maya would be.

"Sesshoumaru, who is Maya?" Kagome asks, quite puzzled. "Rin's servant." Sesshoumaru replies, taking the girls hand, and walking her towards the entrance.

As they stepped up into the castle, Kagome gasped, and the sighed at the beauty, of what she now figured to be his home. "Sesshoumaru…?" "Hai." His answers were simple, and short, but how did they excite her. "Where will I be sleeping?" She asks innocently. "Ah, I shall show you now." He says, almost seductively.

After what had seemed like a long walk, up a mass amount of stairs, Kagome, and her companion, finally reached a large door. "Wow." She whispers, her mind swirling with questions as Sesshoumaru opened the door for the girl.

The door opened to a large room, the floors a solid oak. The large bed, the only one in this time, so it seemed, was placed by two glass doors, leading to a balcony that over-looked the gardens that flourished with beautiful flowers. There was a curtain that had led to another, smaller room. She walked over, and pulled the thick curtain back. "Oh kami!" She gasped, and immediately ripped the curtain shut. "Sesshoumaru! You have a bath?!" She was so happy to finally be able to bathe, whenever she felt the need, in this time.

"Hai. Do you honestly think that I, Sesshoumaru, would go without bathing? I would smell simply horrible, like your other companion, Inuyasha." He says arrogantly, walking behind her as she took in the pent-house looking bedroom. It was equipped with everything! Even room service! She was the happiest girl ever at this point in time.

"Wait. This looks like it would be the master bedroom of the castle." She says, her mind, once again, tumbling questions all over the place. "It is." He replies simply, grabbing her around the waist, and leading her to the bed. "But Sesshoumaru, where will you sleep?" She asks.

Oh how he had loved her innocence. He had never met another woman who was so oblivious to things that weren't innocent. She was truly a miko. The question was, how would he tell her the things he wanted to? That would wait until a later time.

They had reached the bed, and he had lifted her onto it, and climbed up himself, laying down instantly. "Kagome, come lay down. You must be exhausted." "Hai, I am. But you never answered my question." "Ah, I will be staying in these chambers as well."

That is what had set Kagome off. Her cheeks were flaring with red, as she tried to hide the fact that she had never slept in the same bed as a male. "Kagome, do not be embarrassed. If you wish, I can give you another room." He says calmly.

"No!" She was quick to respond, as she lay down next to him, her head resting on his chest. He was sure comfortable, she could get used to this. This was when she realized that she had probably smelled horrible, and wanted to take a bath. "Sesshoumaru. Would you mind if I took a bath?" "No one bathes in there unless I am with them!" He says, enticingly. "Oh, but Sesshoumaru…"

"Do not worry, I shall try not to look." He says, while escorting her to the bathing room, and removing her clothing, article by article. She was highly self-conscious, and she was scared he would hate her because of the way she looked without clothing. "You looking wonderful Kagome, no need to be ashamed." He states, while undressing himself, and climbing on in.

Kagome had followed, being very weary of his actions. She knew that he wanted her, and yes, she had wanted him too. Then again, Kagome was never quick to let a guy into her pants… Or rather… Skirt… And it would be long until she trusted someone enough to let them.

She had gotten a bad vibe from him, and immediately got out, and ran to get a towel. She wrapped herself in it, and left the bathing room. She dressed in her normal, futuristic clothes, and sat on the bed, wondering what she was doing. _All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru comes into my life, tells me he likes me, and I'm willing to jump in a tub with him?! Where have your senses gone Kagome?! I can't believe I've acted like this. _That was when Sesshoumaru walked up next to her.

"Is something on your mind Kagome?" He asked such a simple, question, and she knew that he already figured that answer out. "Hai." "What is it?" "Nothing Sesshoumaru." She had gotten up off her bed, and walked over towards the door. "It is I?" He knew the answer to this as well. "Sesshoumaru, I think I'll be needing my own quarters while I am here." She was very blunt about her thoughts, and he loved it. She didn't beat around the bush, no matter what the situation. Well, maybe there were a couple, but not too many.

"I shall arrange that for you. Do not fail to ask a request of me, you are my guest." He was so regal with the way he had talked to her, and she liked it, but hated it at the same time. She wasn't related to any of his business, she was Kagome, she was just plain old Kagome.

"Good. I have a request to talk to you about when we are done with dinner than." She said, as she went to push open the heavy door, at the same time, learning that it was entirely too heavy for her. _I'll request something be done about that as well… Well… That is, if I ever stay in here with Sesshoumaru… Which is highly unlikely, maybe I should just leave that alone for now. _Kami, how her mind would spin with such thoughts at all moments of the day. This was what bothered her about herself, it began to be very annoying.

"Kagome, I know you are not expecting to wear that to dinner." Sesshoumaru said, watching her movements. _Sure, the woman's legs are… More than wonderful, but… It was indecent. If at any moment, a wind had caught her lower clothing, it would clearly blow up, or maybe a hentai would look under the table, and in between her legs. Highly not lady like. Then again, haven't I see than before? _That would make himself, the same hentai that he had just blamed other men of being.

Oh how he hated being compared to other men, but who could help their instincts?

"Hai, Sesshoumaru, I am. Find something wrong with it, do you?" She asks, smiling deviously at the taiyoukai. "Yes, woman, I do. It is highly inappropriate for my home." "Live with it. You won't be seeing me in this for long. Maybe even sooner than you think."

"Ah, I see we have some things to sort out while we are preparing for you to sleep." Sesshoumaru says coldly, opening the door to let Kagome descend to the dinning room to go have dinner. "Indeed." Was all she said, as she ran down the stairs, trying not to trip over her own feet, as she was sure that would


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, or any of its affiliated characters… But yes, alas, I do own a few things… Like the plot to my story… And a couple of characters… Nod Good enough for me right now. As for the others, slowly…

Chapter 3 

Dinner was excellent. Well, for Kagome that is. She was the only one who was eating. Which, by the way, made her feel like a complete pig. She'd deal with that later though. Now, she was hungry.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru's start to this conversation wasn't going so well. Which could possibly been the fact that he didn't know what to say, nor did he want to upset the girl. He wanted to keep her around. "Yes?" She was currently shoveling food into her mouth at an inhumanly pace.

"Well…" He was never bad at this kind of conversation, and he was even worse now that Kagome had sat up straight and looked at him, awaiting his comment. "Having troubles with something?" She sounded so genuine, but he never knew whether she was being sarcastic or not.

"Hm. It seems so." He said things so coolly. It almost killed her when he spoke, to know that she was pretty much here on his will, not her own. Plus, the fact that she had acted like a total fool in front of Inuyasha. Had she seriously fallen for Sesshoumaru? Or was this all just her mind playing tricks?

"What did we need to speak about earlier?" He rushed on with his question, hoping she didn't think he was actually _wanting_ to know. He had no clue as to why he was so afraid to speak to Kagome about pressing matters; it just wasn't his style. Everyone knew, Sesshoumaru did _not _go outside of his style. That wasn't… Well, that was highly unusual, and no one likes change.

"We can talk about it when I'm done eating." She spoke so muffled that he was glad he was a youkai, otherwise he wouldn't have understood a word she had just said. Then again, it was quite obvious when it came to her. Quite obvious indeed.

"I believe it is time to be done eating then." Sesshoumaru spoke in an irritated voice, letting it be known that he wasn't too enthused about her blowing him off for now. "Well, I'm not done. You're just gonna have to wait until I'm done!" She was snapping viciously at him. After all, who likes to get interrupted while they're eating?

This was about the time Sesshoumaru had gotten up out of his chair, excused himself quite rudely, and stomped out of the dining hall. Of course, when he had reached the top of his castle, being his room, all heard a loud bang followed by a couple of echo's.

A servant rushed into the dining hall, warning Kagome not to both the master. After this, there were several loud growls, and faint amounts of sound coming from shattering glass could be heard. Then the servant rushed out to find an elder to calm the master down. This would take someone special. He wasn't one to calm, until after he killed a few, after he was angry.

It was then that Kagome decided to excuse herself from the dining area, where many servants still awaited to help her get comfortable for the night. One stepped forward, offering Kagome a hand to her room. She politely declined, and stated that she would have Sesshoumaru do so later.

Another, girl to be exact, walked to her and stated "You aren't going to go try, and calm the master down, are you?" She looked absolutely terrified, and it was apparent that the girl liked her, to some degree at least. "Yes, I am." She was simple, and blunt about it. "No! Kagome-chan, you mustn't. It will only put you in harms way!" She yelled, very clearly stepping out of her place, as one of the elder servants was glaring at her.

"Child, I am a miko. There is no way, come hell or high water, that he could kill me. Don't worry. If anything, I'll purify him a little to scare him into calming down." Kagome said proudly, with a devious smile on her face. She then touched the girl, and walked away, heading towards the stairs.

Sesshoumaru was absolutely furious. "How dare that _wench_ tell me we would have to 'talk about it later'?" He was horrible at mocking voices, especially females, but this was no time to care. He was seconds away from killing everyone within a 2,000 mile radius. No good. Even worse now that the very girl that enraged him had just opened his door.

The first words out of her mouth angered him even more so. "Awww. Is someone tired?" She was mocking him?! She made it out like he was a baby! How dare she?! "Wench! I will not be treated like you are my superior. If anything, I should be treating you badly!" _I have her now. She should be mad after that! _And she was.

"Wench?! Is that what I am to you? Just a wench?! Well, for your information, I'm no _wench_, and I'm your equal, and not under you in any sort of way!" She screamed, and stalked towards him, her breathing seeming highly unstable.

"You wish bitch. You are nothing but an underling, and you can not treat a lord in such a way… Unless you feel like dying today!" He said, his voice becoming low, and threatening.

"I'm not a bitch! How dare you call me that?!" She screamed, getting in his face, not even noting his anger, or readiness to kill something.

"Yes you are! That is all you are!" He snapped, almost unable to control his anger.

Was this ever gonna be a violent argument!

"Yeah? Well you're just a cold hearted bastard that thinks about nothing but himself! You've never given a half a shit about anyone else! You don't care about your family, you don't care about your people, and you don't even care about Rin!" She yelled, getting ready to push him away from her, and make a break for it.

That struck him deeply.

And, by this time, he had raised his hand towards her, as she had fallen to the floor. She was scared.

"Sessh…" Was all she could get out before he got close to her, and backhanded her across the face. "Do not _ever _bring them into an argument again! You will leave my chambers now!"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she held a small hand to her cheek, trying to rid it of the pain. As she got up slowly, using the closest available item to help her steady herself, she started to let tears slip down, one by one. Steadily, they got faster, as Sesshoumaru started to become a blur, along with everything else in the room.

"I…I can't believe…" That was all she could get out before she started balling her eyes out, sinking back to the floor. When she finally mustered up the will to say something else to him, it was "That's it! I'm leaving!" And she tried to get up, and walk herself out of the castle. Of course, not even making it five feet away before falling hard on her back side.

Sesshoumaru sat there, in shock, just looking at the poor girl struggle with walking. _Did I really just hit her?_ His conscious was definitely suffering, and he had no idea what to do anymore. She was sitting on his floor, crying, and apparently, almost unable to breathe.

"Kagome…"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, looking back at him with angry, puffy eyes.

"I…" He was speechless. How could he?

"I said leave me alone! I just wanna go to bed!" She screamed, making herself hurt even more.

"Come to bed." He said simply, walking towards her, and picking her up.

She hit him, several times at that. She screamed, and hollered, telling him to let her down. He had no intention on doing so, and she would realize that soon enough. She was scared, she thought her was going to hit her again, and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

Sesshoumaru laid the young woman in his bed, walking around it, and climbing on himself, putting them both under the covers to fall asleep.

He wrapped his arm around her, and moved her slender body closer to himself, wanting to make her feel better, and feel welcome.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Sessoumaru." She said softly, a few sniffles escaping here and there.

"Why?" He asked, not wanting to be away from her. Then again, how could he blame her? He did just hit her, and he screamed. He was definitely too violent to be with such a loving woman.

"I need to go home. Think things over." She told him. In her mind, a relationship with the wondrous Sesshoumaru would be ideal, but who could ever even think it would work, considering he has made it so blatantly clear that he's cold hearted.

"I see." He was highly upset, of course not letting her see that he was. This was atrocious, and he wasn't about to let this slide often. She would come back.

"Thank you." Kagome said very simply, rolling on her side, thinking they were about to sleep.

"I am going with you." He said, making himself _very_ clear. "We shall break tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"But…"

"No. I have made my decision." He said, again making himself clear.

This was when he immediately started to ignore her, by sinking into his thoughts. He knew she'd be angry, and that's exactly why he refused to talk anymore, he would not be convinced to do otherwise.

This is the point where the young maiden fell asleep, breathing softly, arousing Sesshoumaru from his thoughts to sleep himself.

One in a million would finally get him to do so.


End file.
